minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/Jesse and the Citadel (Preview)
Jesse landed on the hard concrete of a pathway. As he adjusted to reality, he remembered how he had entered a strange portal. Jack, Radar, Xara, and Binta were with him too. Where had they gone? Jack landed perfectly on the concrete pathway. Radar, Xara, and Binta all faceplanted on it. "Guys! You're okay!" Jesse exclaimed. Jack looked behind Jesse. "What's that?" he asked. Jesse looked behind him, and was greeted with the sight of several gigantic spires. "It's a city of some sort?" Xara had noticed. "I wonder if they know where the exit portal is," Jesse wondered. "That is... the biggest... city... I've ever seen," Radar gasped. "It's somehow bigger than Champion City and Beacontown combined," added Jesse. "Whoever's in there... I just hope they aren't insanely evil," said Binta. They all entered the City. Though they didn't realize this, much peril was to come. As they entered the city, they saw several hundred people fighting each other. There were even a few piles of inventory laying around. "What the heck is this?" Jack yelled. They all ran behind the wall of an apartment building, and they saw another person enter. It was... Stella? Stella saw Jesse and ran behind cover. "What the heck is this?" she asked. "Some kind of slaughter zone!" yelled Jack. "Keep your voice down!" said a man's voice. "Who are you?" asked Radar. "I own this place," he told them. "What?" asked Jesse. "I'll meet you inside," he said to them. "How can we trust you?" asked Xara. "Better than being out in the open!" he replied. The seven of them entered the middle spire at the back of the city. They entered the top of a spire. It was the man's office. It was an organized room. "Pretty organized for a city like this," Jack said. There was a map of the entire world, as well as several chests full of items. The man looked out of the window. "Who are you?" asked Jesse. "I'm the owner of this place," the man told him again. "No, what's your name?" Jesse asked again. "My name? Gerald. Why you asking?" the man countered with another question. "Because I want answers! Why did you even build this?" yelled Jesse. "What? You think I like being here?" asked Gerald. "What?" replied Binta. "Yeah. What?" asked Stella. "It was supposed to be a civilized community. We called ourselves The Citadel. Now look at what they are! Killing each other! All in the name of fun!" explained Gerald. "Then why don't you just leave?" asked Xara. "You don't think I've tried that already? Look around you! There are evil warriors everywhere! There are no openings! Just instant death in every direction!" continued Gerald. "Don't you have an exit portal?" asked Jesse. "There isn't one. It was destroyed," replied Gerald. "We can get you out!" exclaimed Radar. "You really believe that, don't you?" replied Gerald. "What?" asked Jesse. "I can't leave. Not without... not without my friends," replied Gerald. "Your friends?" asked Binta. "Kenney, Von, Kyle, Randy, Elliot. They were lucky to escape when the Citadel became... something else. They built their own towns. They're quite nearby. Will you... will you help me find them? I'm sorry if it's too much to ask... but... I'd really appreciate it if you'd help me," explained Gerald. "Of course we'll help you find them! That's what heroes do!" replied Jesse. "Okay. There IS an exit portal, but, it's not nearby," Gerald told them. "What do you mean 'not nearby'?" asked Jack. "It's buried below a fjord. Somewhere no one would think to look," I replied. "How far away is this fjord?" asked Xara. "Not far. It's just behind my friend Kyle's little village," I replied. "Let's go then!" exclaimed Jesse. They all left the spire. Category:Blog posts